The Sepulchre
The Sepulchre is a realm of Albion accessible through the Brightwood Demon Door. Description The Demon Door is very reluctant to let the Hero of Bowerstone inside, trying to get rid of them in any way possible. However, the door finally relents, and sends the Hero on a quest to recover various items. The door actually hopes that the Hero will look ridiculous gathering all these random items, and hopes that the Hero has too much pride to do so. The first of the various items the door wants is cheese, still believing that there is a cheese famine going around. After offering the door the cheese, he asks the Hero to then get a different hairstyle. The Hero must go to Bowerstone Market or Bloodstone to get the required hairstyle from the barber. After returning yet again, the door requests a certain outfit, most of which can be found at the tailors in Bowerstone. The door will then send you on a mission to get a hat, often from the clothing vendor in Oakfield. After this, he may continue asking for different clothing and hairstyles. When the Hero completes all these meaningless tasks above for the door, it will finally open. Note: The required outfit can vary for each Hero so it is recommended you follow the Demon Door's directions. When the door finally opens, he laments that he once held much greater treasures, hinting he may have somehow been looted previously. The realm of The Sepulchre is essentially a silent graveyard with a few birds flying around. The prize can be found in a treasure chest located in the tomb in the centre of the realm. Of all the Demon Doors, this is probably the most complicated door to open, and offers one of the poorest rewards. Obtainable Items *Merchant's Cap *Tied Shirt *Harlequin Trousers Trivia *If the player is already wearing any of the items needed when they first approach the Demon Door it will request other garments be worn. *This is slightly reminiscent of the Beardy Baldy quest from Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, where a man convinces the Hero of Oakvale to take on ridiculous styles with the promise of dating his daughter, only to find he has no daughter and he just wanted to make the Hero look like a fool. *The area almost resembles the description of Edgar Allan Poe's poem Annabel Lee. (Complete with possibly a few ravens flying around. If so it could be reference to The Raven, another poem of his.) *It's probable that this demon door's secret is that he was a male prostitute in life. *There is a Demon Door in the Demon Door Retirement Home (Fable III) that describes how a Hero, presumably the Hero of Bowerstone, tried to open him and his description is very similar to the opening process of the Brightwood Demon Door. *Upon first meeting the door, it tries to dissuade the Hero of Bowerstone from attempting to open it by proclaiming that there will be 'blood pouring from every orifice'. This is (possibly coincidently) a direct quote from the horror movie Saw II. *Or the "blood from every orifice" might be a reference to Poe's The Masque of the Red Death, if the Sepulchure is indeed a reference to Annabel Lee. Bugs *Sometimes the Demon Door will not progress further on after the 3rd thing he told you to do and you won't be able to open it. **Possible Fix: Try standing in front of the Demon Door and tapping A to reset the quests or walk away from the Door and return to see if the quest now continues. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Demon Doors